My Blood or My Body
by Cellobrate
Summary: Pureblood Kanako Kurasai controls water and some of the Night Class. She has a lust for love and a lust for blood, but how do the others comply? OC x Kaname, OC x Aidou  Reviews make my life so much better-please review and favourite!
1. Preface to Chapter One: Unconditional

Preface: Unconditional

"Is that really all you want, Kaname? No ulterior motive at all?" Kanako crossed her legs, narrowed her eyes, and smiled sweetly.

"Yes," Kaname replied. "That is all. What else would I get from this?"

"You would never drink pure blood again without me." She turned her head and smirked. "So what is it, Kaname? My blood or my body? My looks or my taste?" She faced him again.

"Both," he replied simply with nothing but seriousness in his voice. Kanako was teasing him, but he would have nothing of it. "Your blood is unlike anything I've ever tasted, but you give me a visual treat, I guess. Why would you need to know? To you it's just… affection. Does it matter where it comes from?"  
"Of course it matters!" Her smirk was replaced with defensiveness and she sat up in her seat. "That's why I'm not with Hanabusa any—" She stopped herself, but it was too late. _Shoot,_ she thought to herself. She watched in regret as his expression changed from seriousness and between several emotions before stopping at the one she feared the most—disbelief and shock.

"What are you talking about? Aidou? When were you ever with him?"

Kanako swallowed and paused before explaining. "Last year. We were together in secret for most of the year."

"Why were you together so long? I thought you hated him." Now Kaname was just confused. Shock had worn off, in his face, anyway.

"Well, Kaname, since you must know and because I know you won't spread it around, I'm kind of still with him." She looked away, prepared for the worst.

"But why?" was his only reaction besides slightly widened eyes and… a faster heartbeat.

"Well, it's only 'cause I slept with him," she said as if it was nothing. Which it totally wasn't. She thought of his blood. Aidou's sweet blood was like no other… she could taste his emotions and he could hide nothing from her. But that wasn't the point Kaname had seen. Kaname Kuran only saw the blatant obvious: Kanako Kurenai had slept with Hanabusa Aidou and there was nothing Kaname could do about it.

"…"


	2. Chapter One: Inferior

Chapter One: Inferior

"Hanabuuuuuuusaaaaaaaa!" Kanako yelled across the common room in a sing-song voice, waving a perfumed piece of lavender stationery over her head. "One of your 'ladies' has sent you a letter!" He tried to take it from her and she playfully stole it away before finally handing it to him.

"Lady Kanako, you reek of cologne," Aidou said matter-of-factly, as if the cheap knockoff smell hadn't been burning her nostrils the entire walk back to the Moon Dorm.

"I know. That stalker Day Class boy tackled me and I fell. In case you were wondering, he smells like O negative." She walked past him and started up the stairs. After the fourth step she could hear Hanabusa following her as their steps unsynchronized. She ignored him and kept walking, entering her room. She kicked off her uniform shoes and stopped in the middle of her plush carpet as she noticed Hanabusa still following her. He too had stopped, only a couple steps behind her. She turned around silently and speechlessly, letting her eyes do the talking.

Before she could do more than look into his piercing turquoise eyes he took her shoulders roughly and slammed her back against the wall. She felt ice cover her arms, freezing her to the wall so she couldn't escape. She didn't scream and she didn't try to move at all. Hanabusa stared into her navy eyes for a moment before going for her neck. He kissed it several times first, probably to show his affections once again to her before biting down. Kanako smiled to herself as she felt his fangs sink into the flesh on her neck and heard the slight sound of her pure, sweet blood being sucked out of her body all at once. She pushed him away before he could suck her dry, and noticed that his turquoise eyes had turned to a bloodlusting red. Blood dripped down the sides of his mouth and covered the collar of Kanako's uniform jacket. She felt some of her own blood dripping down the space between her collarbones down to her chest and smiled.

"You're so messy. I have to get this jacket dry-cleaned for the third time this week." She smirked.

"Whatever," he replied lazily. "Thank you for the blood, though… I really needed it…" His emotions were laced with lust as he gazed into her eyes, inching closer to her face. Kanako could feel his blood-scented, icy breath on her face and went on edge suddenly. She heard nothing but his uneven breaths and the plinking sound of the ice that bound her to the wall melting and dripping onto the metal radiator near the floor. She frowned.

"Just be lucky I'm even letting you do this. You could be killed for drinking a Pureblood almost to her death." She pouted and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not a blood bank. I can't go around giving my blood to everyone who wants it!" She narrowed her eyes, turning back to Hanabusa.

"You taste like inferiority." was all he said.


End file.
